ballisticngfandomcom-20200214-history
Marina Rush
Marina Rush is an AGL Circuit located on the coast of Chioggia in the Veneto region of Italy. Description Marina Rush is located on the coast of Sao Vicente and Santos in the São Paulo State of Brazil. The venue is close to the metropolitan city, and the area is primarily a commercial strip and tourist attraction, with the course surrounded by malls, resorts, stadiums, and other attractions. The track includes a number of bridges crossing out over the beach, and the track surface tends to undulate severely. Highlights include the Marina restaurant and corner sequence near the start; the two imposing mag frame bridges over the ocean (Mobius Run and Dima Launch); the steeply banked Vicente sweeper with it’s transparent track segments; and the sharp 180 degree Caliburn Hairpin. As the course is near to Campinas, Caliburn often come here to test. Walkthrough Restaurant Run Marina Rush's lap starts by approaching from the back of the start straight. The course begins with three 90 degree corners in succession. Take them individually; for each corner, try to steer normally if you are approaching from the outside, or air-brake if you are approaching on the inside. A good racing line in a G-Tek can take two of the three corners without airbrakes; heavier ships like Omnicom may need to airbrake for each. Mobius Run As you pass under the first set of mag cables, aim for the speed pads on the apex of the upcoming corner. This is the beginning of the undulating section. Steer slightly to the right as you pass over those speed pads as this will provide a good line through the sequence; after this, use quick taps of left and right air brake to dodge the apexes through the section. Only a small amount of steering is necessary each time; you'll need to slalom 4-5 times. The most difficult apex in this section is the probably the third, on the inside of the right hander. Vicente Sweeper You'll exit this section as you pass the grandstand on the left and go over the small rise. The next open left hander will tighten as you fly through it; slam on the left airbrake as you enter and slide to about half way round. Release the brake for a few moments to pass the apex, then slam it on again to clear the tighter second half of the corner. Caliburn Hairpin You'll start your entry for the hairpin here. Aim to pass close on the left hand side, where the speed pad is; use an airbrake if necessary. You want to be as close to the left side and as parallel with it as you can, and you need to reach this position very early in the corner. Once you're level, slam on the right hand airbrake and guide the ship in a long slide past the apex of the hairpin. As you get half-way through the corner, release the brake (but continue steering); the ship will straighten out sharply and shed enough speed to clear the rest of the corner. Your ship should be turned 90 degrees or more to your direction of travel as you release the brake. A light ship such as G-Tek will be able to take the two speed pads on the inside of the hairpin exit, however a heavy ship such as Omnicom or Nexus will need to use all available runoff space on the outside of the corner and may scrape the wall for a significant distance. Your positioning on hairpin entry is critical, as aiming too far inside will cause you to smack the apex wall. Dima Launch Use the bridge to recover from the corner. The left hander past the civic centre is not difficult, and should be cleared with regular steering. It's a compound corner with two apexes but a very smooth line through. As you exit, aim for the left side of the upcoming straight. The chicane has a clear line through to this position. As you travel down the straight, use your pitching to prevent the ship bottoming out - lift up as you clear the drop, and push down as you clear the following rise, to prevent the ship from gaining too much air. Lift up again to protect yourself as you land. Hyperion Cutting The final left hander is an easy corner to navigate, but might require some light airbrake in a heavy ship or a bad situation. Aim for the speed pad next to the apex as you enter the start straight. If you want to enter the pits, you need to start the move during this corner - enter the chicane on the inside and then do a hard and fast pull of the right hand airbrake to force yourself over to the right. Pit exit is another 90L to be tackled just like the first. Remember that on Marina, the start/finish line is not at the end of the straight but just around the corner. Don't forget to do that one more left hander before you call it done - smacking into the end on lap 5 is embarrassing! Some final notes * In an extremely fast ship, it's possible to enter the pit lane by pitching up as you travel through the left hander and hyperthrusting up the rise in the track. This will clear the pit wall and send you straight over. * When starting the race in time trial, you are close to the inside of the first 90L. In most ships, a boost start from this position will throw you into a wall, so you may want to experiment with your approach and your chosen ship. Evolution Marina Rush was commissioned in late 2155 in response to the previous years of League success. Completed in early 2157, the track would be a tourist attraction designed to support the activities of the surrounding beaches and resorts of Sao Vicente, which were already attracting a reputation as a holiday hotspot. The track layout was designed to be compact and to emphasise timing and skill in its pilots. The iconic bridges came as a result of the lack of space - many of the buildings surrounding the track site were already established. The course has been instrumental in introducing the AGL to Brazilian and Portuguese culture in a big way, assisting the local economy and sparking the rapid acceleration and development of the nearby Campinas Projetos, a university and research district. As of 2159 the enthusiasm has resulted in a completely Brazil-based racing team entering the AGL for the first time. Based in Campinas themselves, Team Caliburn now have reasonable claim to many of the corners on Marina Rush and are difficult to beat on what is essentially their home turf. Marina Rush is another indication of São Paulo's continuing transformation into a technological mecca over the past few years. Screenshots Track-marina.jpg TomasTowers.jpg MobiusRun.jpg VicenteSweeper.jpg CaliburnHairpin.jpg Dima Launch.jpg CivicStraight.jpg HyperionCutting.jpg Category:Tracks Category:Brazil